WANTED: A Sexy Fool For 30 Days
by asterisque
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU: Meet the Uchihas! But, NO WAY they'll approve of Sasuke's flaunty lover Karin. So why not hire someone to act like a fool and make them think anyone else, even Karin, would be more acceptable? Enter SAKURA! The dorky pretend girlfriend..
1. Wanted: Girlfriend for 30 Days

**DISCLAIMER!! **

**I will say this once and once only…**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto! OR part the plot which is of 'Love Contract'. A Chinese movie I saw on the plane back from Hong Kong. **

**Remember this guys cause I dun wanna see "you copied this off a Chinese movie…" or "Isn't this Love Contract?..." Yada yada yada…**

**And suing me is pretty pointless anyways… I'm a poor teenager…haha**

* * *

**So this all started when I was on the plane coming back to AussieLand from Hong Kong bored as hell and flicking through the channels…and I came across this Chinese love/comedy movie…and yeah… I thought of writing it as a SasuSaku fic. **

**Well enjoy! **

* * *

-_x-X-x-_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The repetitive sound of her annoying alarm clock woke her from her sweet slumber.

"Hnnn." She groaned and grudgingly got up. She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

It was going be another stupidly tiring day.

_Let me introduce myself..._

In a minute she was gonna have to get up…

_My name is Haruno Sakura. _

…have a shower, quick and cold…because she hasn't paid her bills… again…

_I'm considered as a poor freak because I have odd pink hair and weird green eyes with a matching wide forehead and not your average framed glasses._

…and get dressed… and put on her thick framed dorky glasses...

And then… She was going to have a crappy breakfast…

_I live in the next room to my best and probably only guy friend Naruto, in an apartment in the lower side of Tokyo…and when I say lower… I mean the 'poorer'…_

…and go meet up with her best friend, Naruto….

_I'm an undergraduate at Konoha Med school. Yeah sad, I never got to finish my degree…because well, I can't afford it…_

And her parents are going to call her and tell her how sorry they are that she can't finish med school like she hoped for because… they couldn't afford it…

_Still Unemployed… _

And then… She was going to have to print out her resume flyers and hand them out to more shops for job offers…

…_And probably always will be…_

And then… She was just gonna stand there like an idiot and slowly walk out…when they ALL reject her…

_Currently single… _

All she probably thinks of is other ways to make money so she _and_ her family can survive…

…_also probably always will be…_

Yup, this was your typical Haruno Sakura day.

_Welcome to my (shitty) life…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Eye-catch!** A short pink haired girl with oversized glasses, in a modest light green tee and cream skirt, quickly halted as a zooming black convertible dashed past her. Her bunch of flyers to went haywire, floating around the air everywhere. – _This is as good as it gets._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-x-X-x-_

"Mmm…" He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He began to get up to stretch out his hard muscles, only to realize there was a warm and naked sleeping body occupying his arms.

He smirked. They had a rough fun, night. But it was now time for time to get back to work.

_Uchiha Sasuke. Ravan hair. Onyx eyes. _

Soon he was going to have to wake up and take a nice hot morning shower… in his exclusive penthouse in the heart of the upper half of Tokyo…

_I was born rich. But I mostly gained my own multi-billion dollar wealth. _

His families are a family of lords and ladies. They are the prestigious Uchiha Clan, that basically owns half of the whole Japan…

_I'm the sole owner of Sharingan Corp. _

Even if he was born into a gold mine… Uchiha Sasuke is a genius and is said to be one of the best entrepreneurs of their time. Successfully starting and running Sharingan at a young and tender age. But now he was much older...

_I am Japan's most eligible bachelor and was renowned as the ultimate player or sex god. _

Dark messy hair that made you want to run you're hair in them. Dark eyes that anyone could drown in. His irresistibly sexy appearance only increased his already very attractive attitude and personality.

_But right now I'm going steady with my extremely sexy superstar girlfriend Karin. And I think… I'm gonna propose to her soon… _

He looked down at the stunning woman in his arms and his smirked only widened. Last night had been _great_, probably the best he's ever had. She was definitely the one for him…

_I'm the man on top of everything…_

Whatever he wanted, he got. He was living the life of a god. Servants at his command. Woman at his whim. The sexiest most gorgeous red haired as his long-term girlfriend. Who could ask for more?

_And I'm loving it. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Eye-catch! **Zooming in a whirlwind of pieces of paper, his dark sunglasses on, shirt unbuttoned. One hand on the wheel the other over the edge of his black convertible with the wind in his hair. And a hopeless pink blob left unnoticed in the back ground, but all eyes on him. – _It gets better than that._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_-x-X-x-_

"Naaaaaruuutoooo!" She whined as she pouted. "What am I going to do!?"

The blonde man next to her only gave a small apologetic shrug and a reassuring smile.

"Sakura-chan… I offered to pay your bi–" He began to say but was cut off.

"No! NO! I can't let you do that again! I could hardly pay you back last time!" She immediately declined his generous giving, knowing that she would have no way to pay him back.

"You can just move into my apartment?" he offered her.

"Mmm. I really don't want to intrude. Besides it's already too small." She sighed and gestured her arms out for him to look around.

"We can move somewhere else. Sakura you know I'm only living here for you." He smiled warmly at her.

She pouted again, this time in heavy guilt.

"It's sound so bad when you put it that way." She began. "Naruto, I didn't ask you to live in the same building as me." She said defensively.

He chuckled in returned.

"You know I don't mean it like that! I love being here Saku! But if we have no choice. We have to find a bigger apartment."

"I can't do that to you Naruto. I can't do that to myself. I _need_ to be able to rely on _me_. What would happen if I had never met you?" She asked him earnestly. "I'd probably be dead." She said believingly, her fingers moved the glasses up the bridge of her cute button nose.

He threw his head in laughter again.

"Sakura-chan! You lived more than half of your life without me! I'm sure you can live the rest without me if you ever needed to. Which, sorry to disappoint, won't be soon, cause I'm not leaving without you and I don't plan on dieing anytime soon either. I promise you that!" His sparkly azure orbs winked with playfulness.

To the sentence… her mouth etched, slowly but surely, in a sweet, warm smile…

He was like the brother she never had but wished she did.

Knowing Naruto, to her, was one of the very few fortunate things Kami-sama had granted her, willingly.

* * *

He was hovering over her. His mouth moved feverishly against hers. She clung to him tightly, arching her back into his warm body. She moaned loudly into his mouth causing him to groan as he felt himself rock hard against her clothed stomach. 

"Shirt – off – now." He managed to breathlessly mumble in between the steamy kiss. His hands made is way down to her creamy thighs and –

_Bringggg. Briiing._

He cursed out load.

_Bringgg. Briiing._

Who the fuck was calling? Well, whoever it was he'd better go run and hide before Sasuke got to him.

The Uchiha slowly, and hesitatingly got off the red head and threw her an apologetic look before he picked up the ringing device.

He looked down at his happy member and groaned. Why now? WHY?

"WHAT!" he roared into the phone. Clearly pissed off his time with the woman had been interrupted just when he…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" A female voiced screeched out loudly from the phone.

The man cringed.

Oh SHIT.

He'd done it this time. Talk about bad timing… he groaned yet again. Sometimes he's life wasn't as good as he let on…

"IS THAT HOW TO GREET YOUR _MOTHER_! THE WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU AFTER YOU BLATANTLY INGNORED HER LAST SUMMER?!!" Sasuke winced.

He did SO not ignore her last summer… he was just busy… doing more productive things… with… Karin…

She didn't have to yell so loud.

"Mother." He sighed. "Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when I haven't seen my youngest son in the longest time…you could be dead for all I know! Don't you DARE give me that look… Itachi lives in _another country_! YOU ARE IN _HERE, _IN JAPAN! And you STILL don't visit us? YOUR FAMILY?!"

He flinched uncomfortably. Why did she have to do that? Always read peoples minds… especially his…

It was downright creepy!!

"Mom. I've been busy! You know my work…and stuff… I'm at the office day in and day out…" he lied.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME UCHIHA SASUKE!"

The mentally whack himself.

Why did he even try? Why did he even _think_ he was gonna get away with it?

He sighed.

"Mom –" be began to reason with her, but Mikoto beat him to it. Like always…

"Itachi WILL be at the Uchiha compound this month with his wife, along with some of your other family members." She informed him.

"And _you_ WILL be there!" She told him firmly.

"But mom –" he began to protest.

He couldn't go! Because if he went he would have to take Karin. And if his parents meet Karin… They'll immediately disapprove of her. And his chances of being with her will be lost.

Karin was definitely NOT what the elders would think of as a "potential wife." She was a 'westernized' Japanese _woman_. A real woman who likes to flaunt her body around and maybe one of her hobbies is to _pole dance_. Hell, she was sexy and gorgeous as hell and he loved her either way. But he knew his traditional dad would never, approve of someone like that. She was the reason he'd been trying to avoid the family.

"Sasuke! You WILL be there this month! And SO HELP ME GOD, if you're not I will DISOWN YOU. YES! If you do not get you're chicken butt head into my house. You are NO LONGER MY SON." She threatened into the line.

Sasuke gulped. She was angry. Those words were harsh… but he knew she meant it all.

"Oh – oh oh… okay…" He only stuttered because of _one_ woman. His own mother. How pitiful.

"Now that's my boy!" She chirped out cheerfully. Her toned had immediately changed.

Creepy.

"Well I'll let you go now sweetie! I'm sure you have a lot of work to get done before you spend you're MONTH here!" She said delightfully.

Waiiiiit. Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute… Did she just say A _MONTH_?!

AND DID HE JUST AGREE!?

"Mom –" He tried protesting again and… failed …again.

"See you next weekend honey!" She made a kissing sound.

Well there's no way he could get out of it now.

"Oh and Sasuke?" She called out one last time, sweetly.

"Yes?" he nervously asked. There was this over-sugary hint to her voice that made him dread ther last sentence…

"Be sure to bring you're girlfriend with you!" She chirped again in absolute excitement.

"Mom – "

"OR ELSE!!"

With that…

She hung up on him.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face. He looked at his girlfriend who only gave him a confused look back. He cursed. If he was aroused before. He definitely ain't now.

"What did she want?" the red eyed beauty asked from the sofa.

"For me to come to go home for a month." He said passively.

Her orbs widened.

"And you said no right?"

He sighed.

"I can't get out of it this time." He told her truthfully.

"Oh well, then I just won't go…" She said in a go-on-without-me-I-can-last-without-you-but-can-you-last-without-me kind of way.

He sighed again.

"She demands that you be there. No wait scratch that. You HAVE to be there. Or else there's no point in _me_ going." He took a step closer to her and sat down beside her.

"I don't want to meet them." She says sulkily.

"I know babe I know," he cupped her make-up-ed face into his hands. "But we have no choice."

"They're gonna tell you to stay away from me!" She cried out and buried her head into his shirt.

He sighed. They both knew that was the inevitable.

But then… something clicked inside his head…Something burst out of that inhumanly developed brain of his.

What if…

What if he got a "pretend girlfriend" for the month…and paid her to act SO BAD and unacceptably, like the biggest fool and this Earth, so that in the end, everyone will think ANYONE will be better than her… even Karin.

That way Karin will have a chance. It might work…

It could very well… might possibly…work in their favour…

He just had to get the proud woman to agree with him.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Slash. Slash.

A sound of a pen crossing out something on a piece of paper echoed the room.

Slash. Slash.

Slash. Slash.

"No not that one too."

Slash. Slash.

"Tried that one too…"

Slash. Slash.

"…And that one…"

Slash. Slash.

It kept going on and on till there were no more adds left on that page.

"ARGHH!" She buried her hands in her thick pink locks before calling out crazily.

"THERE'S NOTHING! I'VE APPLIED FOR EVERYTHING THERE IS TO APPLY FOR AND NO ONE'S ACCEPTING ME? THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"

The man next to her sweat-dropped.

"Sakura-chan, calm down. I'm sure there's something here…" Blue eyes scanned the next page of newspaper…

Until his eyes came across something interesting…

VERY INTERESTING…

It printed.

* * *

FOR UCHIHA SASUKE.

WANTED: Any female between the ages of 20 and 27.

JOB DESCRIPTION: Pretend to be _Uchiha Sasuke's_ girlfriend for 30 days, awhile meeting his parents.

REQUIREMENTS: Fairly believable acting skills, enough to fool incredibly smart people. Willing to do what is asked of you, and that will be told on the interview day. And gutsy enough to act like a complete fool in front of many people.

PAY: _35000 yen per day!!_ (Will increase if you do a bang up acting job!)

If you're interested call the number at the bottom and/or appear at the address below at the stated time, where you will be trying out/auditioning for the job. BEST SUITED WOMAN WINS!

NOTE FROM FUJIWARA KARIN (his real girlfriend): You are ONLY Sasuke's _PRETEND GIRLFRIEND_, so don't get any stupid, funny ideas. WE ARE STILL TOGERTHER!

Number: Blah blah blah…

When: Blah blah blah…

Where: Blah blah blah…

* * *

He read the add with amusement dancing in his mischief eyes. 

Uchiha Sasuke huh?

He smirked. Every woman between the ages of 20 and 27 WILL audition for this job in a heartbeat for sure…

Well… all but _one_…

He moved raised his eyes to his insane pink haired companion, he saw her furrowed eyebrows and frustrated expression while she continued to cross out and scribble over her page of news paper, and finally decided.

"Sakura-chan… I think I've found the _perfect _job for you…"

He smirked foxily.

…………………….

* * *

**A/N: Okay The style of this fic is abit weird. But I think it's well okay...**

**I know I've started a lot of fics… but yeah THIS IS THE LAST ONE… until one is completed (probably Fly is gonna be the first finished.) Anyways I'm on holidays...although not for long... but still!**

**ALSO: A reminder that I HATE SasuKarin! So there wont be alot of it (if any) from here on! But SasuKarin is needed for the plot to flow! As you can see I'm rather unoriginal in my plots... but we'll see where this goes...**

**Anyways tell me what you think!...**

**To continue… or not to continue…**

**-peace!-**

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys!**


	2. Auditions: Yes? No? She didn't know

**A/N: -Cries animatedly-… **

**Okay first off…  
**

**THE ISSUE: To be completely honest with everyone, I did this fic outta a "spur of the moment" kind of thing. You know those times when this great-or-so-you-thought-it-was-at-that-moment idea hits you on the head and you're soo so excited and just have to get it out…  
****Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with this fic or not. I was actually thinking about taking it down but then… BAM. There was a bunch of lovely, lovely reviews in my inbox… **

…**And they were all saying the same thing, **_**listen to Riley**_**… (haha Sorry couldn't help adding "Riley". National treasure…ehehe…) **

**And because of everyone I decide to continue!… anyways…  
****I was so blown away by all the reviews!! Over 50 for me is just WOW.**

**TO PEOPLE TO READ, REVIEWED, ADDED CHAPPI ONE: I really do love you all! Thank you so very much! -hugs you all-**** …well, let's not waste anymore time!**

**Now on with the story…!!**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

"Sakura if—"

"No"

"–you'll just—"

"NO."

"–listen—"

"NO!"

"But you're not–"

"Naruto!"

She had enough. There was no way she was going to pretend to be some man's wife and act like a total fool.

'_As if I'm not enough of a fool already!'_

'_**Speak for yourself. I ain't a fool.'**_

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined.

"No means NO! Naruto!"

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

"There's no way I'm going to do it." She spoke a little more calmly this time.

"I'm not going to pretend to be a wife of a man I don't even know! For all I know he could… he could…Be..." She trailed off, cringing at all the possibilities.

'_A mad scientist wanting to use me for experimentation? A criminal? A YAKUZA? A total psycho? An EVIL Villain that's out to rule the world? SLAVE DRIVER? Rapist? No no! GANG-RAPIST?!' _

'_**And we're supposed to be smart! Honestly for all we know he could be a hottie hot hot movie star!' **_

Ignoring the strange 'I-know-what-you're-thinking-and-your-wrong' look Naruto was giving her she shook her head and gave him an 'I'm-not-changing-my-mind-look'.

"Sakura I promise it won't be bad!" he practically pleaded her.

"Sasuke's not a bad guy!" _'Except for the bit how he's a total cocky bastard.'_ He inwardly added.

"But I haven't met him. I don't even _know_ who he is!" Sakura protested.

"But at least you've seen him right?"

"What part of 'I haven't met him' don't you understand?" She gave him a light incredulous look.

"I mean _seen_. Like ya know, On TV? In papers? Hell, on large billboards around the city?" He asked seriously, quirking a brow at her.

"...no..."

"NO?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

_Surely_ she knew_ who_ Uchiha Sasuke was! She has to!

She scoffed. Does she just happen to know every guy on this planet now does she?

"Sakura-chan I'm sure you've _seen_ him. But you just didn't know _he_ was Uchiha _Sasuke_."

"Oh. Well you're probably right but I'm still not doing it." She said hotly crossing her arms and plopping down on the couch.

The blonde man tried to take a slightly different approach.

"You talk as if you'll get it. How do you even know they'll pick _you_?"

'_**oooh. They are fighting words! Wanna put cha money where you're mouth is?'**_

'_Shut up!'_

"I never said they'll pick me. But then all the more reason not to do it. They won't choose me anyways." She shrugged carelessly.

"Ohh. So you just don't want to be rejected again?" Naruto questioned playfully.

But the pink haired girl shot him a glare.

"That's not it."

"So if you're so sure you won't get it why not just do it for fun?"

"Naruto! NO means NO! I'm not trying out for some stupid, brainless, ridiculous job. End. Of. Story." She said without doubt meaning every word.

That was it. The last straw. She was putting her foot down and drawing the line. Those words were final.

Sakura knew it was case closed after that.

End of conversation.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. But then...

_WHAM!_

Something hit him harder than Sakura's punches would've...

How could he be soo stupid?

He smirked again.

This could very well work in his favour.

He had forgotten to mention the...

... one thing that might juts persuade her...

... _money_.

-

-

-

_-x-X-x-_

_Few days later..._

_BANG!_

Two pairs eyes watched as the door across the room violently flung open. They had entered the main room just as a woman came out of another one.

Despite the way she had slammed the door open she had managed to compose her seemingly elegant self. Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment. The woman looked stunning! She was dressed in simple but definitely classy clothes that accentuated her perfect curves and hugged her small waste. Her curly hair in a stylish French twist with a few strands framing her flawless face. The blonde locks almost looked natural on her, but Sakura knew better.

The woman had slowly taken small steps, but with each step she had began to move faster and faster. Until, she was suddenly running. She shook her head in unbelievable disappointment, burying her head in her two pale hands. Sakura eyes contorted in confusion.

Did the French wannabe just come out of the 'judging room?'

And oh dear God. Emerald eyes again fixed at the woman in astonishment, pure and utter shock, but this time for a different reason.

THE HELL?

Is... she _CRYING_?

'_Who the hell is this Uchiha person...'_

'_**SHE CRIED! He's a hottie! I knew it!' **_

And before she knew it the woman had ran out of the door her and Naruto had just entered.

Naruto gave her a nervous smile and ushered her to sit down on one of the 'waiting chairs.' He moved to get her a waiting number and signed her in. When he realized she was just standing there he gave her a nudge, breaking her out of her reverie.

She gulped. She had been to busy taking in her surrounding. The place was huge and grand. It was like an inside of an expensive hotel's lobby. The room radiated a friendly and comfortable aura. Plush red chairs and tables set out nicely. Of course she had NO idea where she was.

But she did know however, wherever the hell she was, she did not fit in.

She felt ... well, a lot of pairs of eyes starring her down. The fine hairs at the back of her neck stood up. She could almost feel goose-bumps tingling her skin. An uneasy shiver ran through her.

This was a bad, bad, BAD idea.

WHY THE HELL WAS SHE HERE ANYWAY?

She gulped finally gutsy enough to lift up her head only to find countless eyes still looking at her... oh no...

Looking at her in CONTEMPT? In PITY? In DIGUST?

THE HELL ... ?

And they had no right to look down on her! They're the ones _she's_ disgusted with.

She knew this was a STUPID idea!

Something inside beg to break loose, she shot a glare at all the stupid, snobby, and admittedly _scary_ women.

She didn't care, because she's going home right now! Right this minute! This was a ludicrous idea to begin with anyway...

'_We're SO going—'_

'_**TO RUNAWAY LIKE A COWARD!? Can I PLEASE not go with you?'**_

Ignoring the irritating voice inside her head she turned around and started walking back to the entrance but was stopped by two hands taking hold of her shoulders.

Smiling azure orbs clashed with her annoyed jade ones.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm going home!" She hissed in his face before turning her head.

"I thought you needed the money."

"I don't need it _that_ much." She snarled motioning her head to a woman that was now looking at both of them in distaste.

"35000 yen a day." He smirked re-telling her the mantra.

She sighed he was right. She needed it. Needed it BADLY.

'_**35000 a day. Just keep saying it baby! 35000 YEN A DAY!'**_

Sakura groaned in defeat and reluctantly sat down on the nearest chair.

But really, if _stunning_ Miss elegant wannabe blondie didn't get it... AS IF _she_ had any chance right?

WHY! WHY DID SHE EVEN COME?!

Her eyes closed as a flashback replayed in her mind.

-

"_Well, okay I know being some rich guy's wife must be SO _hard_ and all. But I guess I thought you might've wanted the _35000 yen a day_!" Naruto told her as he shrugged nonchalantly, waving the add in the air. But inside he was grinning like mad man._

_Sakura's face faltered slightly._

"_What?" she asked,_ _skeptical at the amount the job was offering._

"_I said... 35000 yen a day..." He gave her a small smirk, handing her the piece of news paper._

"_..." She didn't even make 35000 yen doing a week's work of her old shitty job!_

_And now she was given a chance to be able to make 35000 yen a DAY for ... practically acting like her everyday self?_

_Speechless, slowly grabbing the sheet, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before she slowly read herself._

'PAY: 35000 yen per day!! Will increase... if you do a bang up acting job!'

_Her eyebrows furrowed in her own puzzlement._

_Is she actually considering it?_

-

Oh that's right!

Naruto...

Oh hell why did she ever listen to Naruto in the first place!

_WHOOSH._

The door opened again.

But this time a deflated dark haired cutie had walked out of the room. Sakura was surprised. It didn't seem like she cared that much. Sure the short haired girl looked disappointed but she just walked out with an extremely adorable pout on her lips. Then she simply sighed and slipped out the front entrance.

Another woman had walked out the door.

She was pretty good looking too. She didn't know why but she slightly shivered.

Everyone in this damn building was good looking.

She had stylish purple hair which was lopsided at the side, a flawless face and a perfect body. She adorned clothes that made her look like she just walked out of a chic magazine.

Actually she looked a bit familiar.

Hang on.

Just wait a minute...

Emerald eyes widened in recognition.

'_Watanabe Ami?!'_

With the quick realization she quickly fumbled for the nearest magazine.

Messily picking up 'Seventeen', she flipped it opened to a random page and lifted it high enough to hide her face.

'_Please don't see me. Please don't see me.' _To pleaded to Kami-sama.

Naruto gave her a strange look.

"Sakura..." Naruto hissed. "Sakura what—"

"Shhh Naruto!" She shushed.

Ami stood there, looking down at her clip-board. She lift her head back up as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Saku—"

'_OH SHIT! She saw us! SHE SAW US!'_ Sakura panicked and stiffened on the spot.

"—raba Hitomi!"

Sakura sighed in relief, easing back into her sofa.

Slowly she lowered her hands enough to peer over the magazine.

'Sakuraba Hitomi' was a curly red hair girl. She gave her a once over.

Sakura cringed in disgust.

'_She looks like a slut.'_

She quickly ran on her red four inch stilettos following Ami in the other room.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, in his normal tone.

Sakura shrugged.

"She'll have license to mock me for life if she knew I was here."

Naruto laughed.

"But you know she'll see up when it's you're turn right."

"..."

"And you're the smart one?" He laughed even harder, shaking his head.

'_**Stupid...'**_

She pouted at the dreadful turn and sunk lower in her seat.

* * *

The raven haired sighed continuing to tap his pen on the edge of the large desk. 

So far Karin had refused everyone.

It was either, they were after you, or they can't act properly, they're too ugly (which really meant she felt threatened by their beauty.)

Sasuke couldn't care less who she picked. But could she please just do it soon this was getting ridiculous…

Woman after woman, blabbering on about themselves in immodest ways.

I can do blah blah blah this. I can do blah blah blah that.

He'd had enough of if and they probably haven't even gone through a quarter of the girls here. The only one that he even considered taking was the petite black haired girl before.

He had long drained out the surrounding voices around him. Just let Karin handle it.

"…_I'm an amazing actress... once I . . . and acted as if. . . well of course everyone believed me!. . . they still. . .blamed her for it. . . I modeled as well. . . as you an probably tell. . . I have good people skills!. . . they just love me. . ." _

The sound of his ring tone vibrated through the room.

He smirked.

FINALLY. He had an excuse to get out of there...

The person that was ringing him was about to get a HUGE pay rise.

"Excuse me ladies." He said as he exited the room through a back door and pressed his cell to his ear.

_-x-X-x-_

Karin examined her manicured nails in a bored fashion.

"Next!" She had suddenly called out. Giving the girl who looked similar to her a big smirk.

"WHAT!" The girl named Hitomi shouted in outrage.

"I'm the perfect one you could hire! I'm perfect I tell ya! Perfect!"

Karin shook her head.

"We're not looking for perfect. We're looking for a fool. And clearly you're not her. Sorry. And goodbye."

With that she waved her off and gave Ami a slight nod ushering her to bring in the next woman.

And just as Ami was about to walk out Sasuke had came back in.

"Wait." He called out to her.

"Baby, I have to go." Sasuke gave Karin an apologetic look.

"Wh-what?" She asked dumbly.

"Something's come up." He told her seriously. "We can continue tomorrow or you can just—"

"No! No. We can continue together tomorrow." Apparently even the red eyed woman had had enough of this too.

Sasuke had her in his arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his keys and headed towards the back door.

"See you." She whispered before he slipped out the door.

"Ami. Tell everyone to come back tomorrow."

The purple haired girl gave an obedient nod and proceeded outside.

* * *

Sakura watched as Ami came back out, hurriedly grabbing the magazine again. 

It was stupid, but maybe if she prolonged the encounter for as long as possible she might feel a little better.

She groaned. How long was this going to take?

Can they please just called her name now so she can get this over and done with.

"Alright ladies! Some thing's come up! Sasuke-kun has very serious business to attend to so we're going to continue this tomorrow! Same time. Same place."

Groans and 'Aww whats' roamed the room.

'_Oh okay... we just have to come back here tomorrow... wait... WHAT?!'_

All that waiting...

FOR NOTHING?

And worse...

She was going to come back _tomorrow_?!

They can't do this to her! That's not fair!

Sakura's sudden outburst had again made her the centre of attention...

"WHAT?! All this wait for _nothing_? You have got to be _kidding_ me!"

And not so much in a _good_ way.

Because she had finally realize the magazine she was hiding behind was now lying innocently on the floor, laughing at her. She had stood up as she said those words.

For a minute Ami's eyes widened in pure shock and then recovered.

"Haruno?! What are _you_ doing here?"

She questioned the out-of-place girl, with a malicious mocking smirk.

Sakura cringed.

Okay so maybe shouting out like that wasn't the _best_ idea.

………………

* * *

**A/N: Ending it here! Hehe. **

**Please excuse the roughness of this chapter! It's 3-something am here and I just got back from a going-away thingy. And I have to be up in about 4 hours tomorrow (well, today) for this other thing. And… also my anti-virus just expired... so I'm kinda going out on a limb here… I'm risking a lot…-coughs- my precious lappy. Ehehe…**

**I initially wanted to add more. But then it would've been wayyy too long. So I decided to spilt chapter two in half. **

**Here's a lil peak. **

**-**

**Chapter 3. (will be posted soon. Hopefully)**

She slowly slurped her drink with the black straw, finally turning her attention back to the handsome man next to her.

"Don't you think Uchiha Sasuke is pretty stupid?" She asked seriously.

The man spluttered on his drink.

"What?" His tone incredulous. Were his ears deceiving him? Maybe he had heard wrong…

'_Did she just …'_

She assumed he thought it was a bit uncalled for, but repeated the sentence again anyway.

"For someone who manages a company, Uchiha Sasuke seems pretty stupid."

"What?" he said again, this time looking at her as if she was insane.

"How?" He seemed somewhat offended, but oddly enough in an I-know-that's-not-true kind of way.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in intrigued fascination.

'_Please don't tell me this Uchiha Sasuke guy has _MALE ADMIRERS_?' _

'_**Please don't tell me **_**this**_** hottie is one of them! What a waste of a fine piece of ass!'**_

………………

_-_

**And oh the reason why Sasuke's parents wouldn't see the add is in the next chapter too! So stay tuned!**

**PLEASE READ: And hehe if anyone is interested (probably not) But anyways... I just posted a NARUINO one-shot! If anyone is a fan of that pairing, or if anyone wonders **_**why I'm**_** a fan of that pairing, please check it out! (On my profile) There's SasuSaku in it as well!**

**Well that's it! **

**Pretty please review! **


	3. Final Decision: No matter what!

**A/N: Yoo! **

**Here's chappy three!**

**Enjoy...!! **

**WARNING: OOC Sasuke. Always.**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

_Ching! Ching!_

The sound of the door bell silently chimed as an irate pink haired girl walked into the exclusive café. She frustratingly walked to the front counter and ordered the first drink that came into mind. She didn't bother finding a table she just sat on the nearest stool she could find on the front bar seats.

HOW DARE THAT STUPID AMI?

Why she oughta…

Sakura growled as the events faintly replayed in her mind.

-

"_Haruno?! What are __you__ doing here!?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing here?" Sakura hissed at the purple head girl._

"_Geeky little Haruno Sakura want to be Uchiha Sasuke's pretend girlfriend?!"_

_She laughed._

"_My, my, my Sakura! And here I thought you were smart."_

_She taunted._

"_At least smart enough to know not to want people that are ten leagues away from you."_

_She mocked._

"_Wait till people on campus get a load of this! Little miss perfect Haruno Sakura thinks she has a chance with Uchiha Sasuke."_

-

She cursed. Ami was a bitch. And she just stood there and let her bitch about her.

Well that was until…

-

"_Oh wait." She stopped and looked at Naruto._

"_You must be in on this right Naruto?"_

_Sakura immediately shot him a glare._

"_What did she say?"_

_The blonde man gulped nervously, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Uh.. uh.. Sakura-chan… I can…"_

"_You, what, Naruto?" She asked over-sweetly through gritted teeth._

_He sighed and finally admitted._

"_Sasuke's sorta my other best friend…"_

_Green eyes widened._

"_What?"_

"_Oh Naruto I don't know why you bother bringing her at all. She's the 'perfect candidate' you were talking about right? I should have known."_

_He narrowed his eyes at the dark eyed woman._

"_Sakura's acting is flawless." _

_Ami only gave a snort of laughter._

"_More like her idiot-ness is flawless."_

_Sakura clenched her fist. _

'If she doesn't shut up in…'

"_As if Sasuke would ever choose someone like her…"_

'Ten…'

"…_I mean just look at her…"_

'Nine…'

"…_she's not suitable for the job…"_

'Eight…'

"… _as if she can act at all…"_

'Seven…'

"_Oh wait, she wouldn't need to!"_

'Six...'

_"She's so UGLY..."_

'ONE!'

**KAPOW.**

_And… well…_

_Let's just say Ami WILL NOT be calling out 'next' and names tomorrow… and perhaps even next week as well…_

-

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink sitting down next to him. As if on instinct his eyes immediately turned to the unique hair colored girl.

Pink hair.

Interesting…

She was… he swirled the liquor in his cup…

Average looking. Not completely ugly…but not all that pretty either.

Long, but flat pink hair. In fact it was way too long. Huge, dull green eyes. Maybe a little too big and boring. But he assumed it was probably because of the massive dorky glasses. Pale face. Skinny. Small.

From the look of her face, she seemed to be in deep thought about something, just starring into space…

And then he heard her curse.

"Fucking Ami… Stupid Naruto…"

There was only one person in this world with the name Naruto. She definitely had to be talking about the same one he knew.

"Miss," came a waitress's voice. Now there was a sight. A busty brunette. "Here's your Caffè macchiato." She handed the pink haired the steaming cup before slowly walking off. But not before giving him a sultry smile.

'_Heh.'_

He smirked. But turn put his attention back to the sitting girl … especially when he heard a certain name coming from her mouth…

"_Not in Uchiha Sasuke's league_ she says." He heard her mutter. "No thank you sir! I don't need the money THAT much! ... okay okay maybe I do!" She sulked.

He raised his eyebrows.

She must be insane… talking to herself like that.

In fact, she hadn't notice him at all.

"She wouldn't need to act." She mocked a high pitched screechy voice.

Ah! He knew what she was talking about now. She must've been one of the girls waiting to be interviewed for the job.

Sakura felt dangerous eyes staring strangely at her. She slightly turned her head only to find…

…

The most…

…Gorgeous guy she'd ever seen in her life, starring at her as if she was a madman—woman…

She blushed. Whoops.

"Ehh. Sorry about that." She apologized. Not sure WHY she did it though. Heck, why did she even start talking to him in the first place…

Sakura watched as he smiled charmingly down at her.

'_Is this guy FOR REAL?'_

"Seems you got a lot on your mind."

'_**Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God! He's talking to us!!'**_

She could only nod dumbly.

He then smirked at her. Maybe she realized who he was…

"Hn." he went back to his drink.

She slowly took a sip from her hot coffee taking in his fine features…

He had a great physique from where she was looking at. His face structure sharp and defined. The most captivatingly deep, dark eyes she'd ever seen. His lips…mmm… his raven hair was messy, but that only added to his attractive boyish look… and he had this aura… that told everyone he wasn't one to be played with…

All in all… he was pretty…

…sexy.

She turned her attention back to the hot man next to her.

"Would you pretend to be someone's girlfriend for money?" She asked unknowingly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well I wouldn't pretend to be anyone's _girlfriend_ for _any_ amount of money."

'_She doesn't know who I am?'_

Apparently she wasn't listening to what he said.

"Don't you think Uchiha Sasuke is pretty stupid?" She asked seriously, again unconsciously.

The man spluttered on his drink.

'_You've got to be _joking_ me right?'_

"What?" His tone incredulous. Were his ears deceiving him? Maybe he had heard wrong…

_'She doesn't know who... and... Did she just …'_

She assumed he thought it was a bit uncalled for, but repeated the sentence again anyway.

"For someone who manages a company, Uchiha Sasuke seems pretty stupid."

"What?" he said again, this time looking at her as if she was insane.

"How?" He seemed somewhat offended, but oddly enough in an I-know-that's-not-true kind of way.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in intrigued fascination.

'_Please don't tell me this Uchiha Sasuke guy has _MALE ADMIRERS_?' _

'_**Please don't tell me **_**this**_** hottie is one of them! What a waste of a fine piece of ass!'**_

"How?" He repeated –no, more like commanded.

'_Does he really want to know?'_

"Well I'm not sure you know but he wants a fake girlfriend for thirty days to fool some people… my guess is … his parents or err family or maybe some business people…" Sakura started. Pausing for a moment, only to find the man's intense eyes intently fixed on her face. She tried to control her cheeks from reddening but she was sure she was doing a pretty bad job of it.

She gave a small 'ahem' before continuing.

"... Anyways... my point is, he's stupid because... he put the add in the newspaper... so won't his family see it and know...? What he's up too...?"

She slowly explained making sure he knew where she was getting at before giving him a small triumphant smile.

But…

Instead of giving her a faltered look like she expected him to have… His lips tugged up into a small —yet arrogant, smirk.

Seeing his unexpected expression, her smug smile quickly faced, her face became blank.

She blinked a few times.

'_**Don't tell me he has a come back to that?!'**_

"Well…" the handsome stranger began confidently, taking a small sip from his cup of black coffee.

"I wouldn't say he's _entirely_ that stupid…" He paused again to look at her still perplexed face and… still pink cheeks... As his smirk broadened… so did the pink tint on her face.

'_Hmm. Isn't that interesting…'_

"Because... The newspaper Sasuke put the add in was one _specifically_ made for _wanted-job_ adds for middle classed people in _Tokyo_, where they are not..." He continued.

Sakura's face knitted in thought.

Well…

"…And there's _no way_ anyone in the Uchiha family would ever need to go looking in such a newspaper and so would _never _see it..."

… It did make some sense. Just a bit. Sorta.

"Hmm." She gave a thoughtful sound. "They still could see it." She persisted stubbornly.

"True. But it's very unlikely." He finished with another I'm-right-and-your-not grin.

The woman frowned and pushed up her glasses again. It was quite the habit when she was irritated.

"Well he's a coward then."

Yeah. Haruno Sakura… never liked to lose. And if she did. She was a bit of a sore loser.

"Hn?" He's face went back to that same expression he had when she accused 'Uchiha Sasuke' of being stupid.

"For someone who doesn't seem to know him, you sure speak a lot of him." Instead of glaring or being annoyed with her like he should of, for challenging him again, he just emitted a nonchalant air as he spoke those words.

"I do know him!" She lied outright. "Of course I do!"

One eyebrow rose. With amusement contort on his face he threw he's head back in laughter.

"Oh you do, do you?" The amused smirk never leaving his face.

Sakura didn't say a word as she unsurely nodded.

"Heh."

"…"

"So tell me, why is Uchiha Sasuke a coward?"

"Because…"

'_**Do you really have a reason?!'**_

'_Shut up! I do!'_

"… he's scared of his parents…"

"Hn."

"…he's afraid that his girlfriend isn't good enough…"

"Hn."

"… and ah geeze he's pulling this whole stunt just so he can be with her…when why do it at all. If he really loves her he wouldn't need to give a shit what his parents thought. He's a grown man who needs to learn how to live his own life…"

And suddenly…

Their friendly and easy conversation filled with heavily tension. Sakura was sure she suddenly felt uneasy as if she had wronged someone… but what she didn't understand was why…

"Well, that's a nice theory you have there." He commented dryly.

"Hm? It is isn't it?" She offered him a small smile then went back to her drink.

"Although I can assure you that you're wrong."

"Hmm… So what's you're relationship with him?"

She saw him blink.

"With Uchiha Sasuke?" Sure he had expected that question but hearing her ask it now… well frankly it felt weird.

She nodded.

"Hn. You could say I'm a fan." He gave her a sardonic smile.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Just a fan?" She pushed her glasses up again, but this time in speculation.

"For someone who has such a high opinion of him I'd at least thought you would be familiar with each other."

Even the cup being in front and against his sensual lips she could clearly see the grin playing at his lips.

"Oh we're quite familiar with each other…"

This time Sakura smirked up at him.

"How familiar?" She asked playfully but seriously too. He knew her motive behind that sentence.

"Not quite _that_ familiar."

"Oh… and here I thought…" She trailed off not really knowing how to put it.

"That I'm gay? In unrequited love with him?" He supplied exaggeratingly, and smirking.

She lightly coughed awkwardly, slightly embarrassed. He didn't have to be so blunt.

"Well…" She started, defensively. Again, she had no idea what to say. "You sorta seemed…" She flushed.

If it had been any other person, he'd blow up at them for even jokingly accusing him of being gay. But this pink haired woman in front of him…

She was…

"But anyway… You still haven't answered my first question."

…different.

"Hn."

Smart little girl.

"So what's you're relation—"

"Sorry I'm late—" An older man from Sasuke's side of the seat interrupted her sentence mid-way but he too stopped when he saw her.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The silver haired man apologized when he realized the man he was there to meet had his eyes focused on a pink haired woman in the seat next to his.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at the standing man.

"Uhh." Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"No not at all," She smiled up at him. "In fact I was just leaving." She said as she finished the last bit of liquid in her cup and stood up.

She saw the 'we weren't finished yet' look the black haired so-called Sasuke-fan gave her and shrugged it off. Not saying anything else she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

His voice stopped her.

"Oi." The same deep voice she'd been listening to for about a half hour made her stop on her tracks, she looked back at him over one shoulder.

He smirked at her.

"You should definitely go and try again tomorrow, Miss…" He left of.

"…Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

With that she made her way back to the exit door.

Dark eyes watched as a pink blobbed disappeared into the busy streets outside.

Where had he seen it before?

"Who was that?" the older man sat down in the seat Sakura had previously been on.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Not the type you usually meddled with…" he commented lightly.

"Kakashi…" he warned.

The man chuckled.

"I was teasing no need to get upset."

"Hn."

"_Anyway about the Takashi files apparently someone had. . . I think we should . . . Or maybe even . . . I know you don't like the idea of him . . . but it seems we don't have a choice . . . It's not urgent . . . but . . . maybe if you sort it . . . definitely before you go visit . . . can't get out of it. . ."_

He wasn't listening or even picking up the important words Kakashi was sprouting out. His mind was occupied with something much more…

"Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?"

"…She thought I was gay…"

And it was then Kakashi knew.

Sasuke hadn't heard a single word he said.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry—"

'_I didn't even get his name.'_

"—I'll never force anything—"

'_Hope we get to see him again sometime...'_

"—on you again! I—"

'_Definitely go and try again tomorrow huh?'_

"—I am sorry—"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan I said I'm sorry. So so so sorry. You don't have to go tomorrow if you don't want to!"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

And then she decided.

"I'm going to finish Med school no matter what!"

"…Sakura—"

"I'm getting that job Naruto!"

"—chan…?"

"No matter what…"

'_**SHANNARO!'**_

-

-

-

-

**Eye-catch! **A frowningly enraged thick-framed pink haired girl pointed her finger accusingly at the amusedly smirking dark haired man. _"You didn't tell me to come here so you could say I'm not the one for the job!" — Haruno Sakura._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that's it for now! Sorry for all the grammar errors in here I'm sure there's tones! But I didn't have time to edit it properly! -.-"**

**About Sakura: Don't fret. Her real beauty will show as the story progresses. haha.**

**Next update will be ****Goodbyes Days****! (I'll try my best to update a fic every week.) **

**Well… **

**Please Review! (:D) **


End file.
